1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairbrushes and more particularly pertains to a new Pivotable Hairbrush for offering a hairbrush that would adjust to the contour of a user's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hairbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, hairbrushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hairbrushes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,937; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,611; U.S. Pat. No. D307,217; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,892; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,491 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,070.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Pivotable Hairbrush. The inventive device includes a pivotable head, a plurality of bristles protruding from the pivotable head, and a handle extending from one end of the pivotable head. The pivotable head includes a stationary portion and a pivotable portion wherein the pivotable portion and the plurality of bristles protruding therefrom conjointly pivot relative to the stationary portion so as to conform to the contour of the head of a user.
In these respects, the Pivotable Hairbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a hairbrush that would adjust to the contour of a user's head.